Band Practice
by elshe
Summary: Things look down for kagomes rock band when their lead guitarist leaves the group. But what happens when a chance encounter with the countries best lone guitarist decides to join the band? InuKag SanMir SesRin KouAya NarKik


Aleyah: Woot! Chapter one is UP! Okay, I'll just go grab inu to say what I want him to say… -runs off and returns dragging an unconcious Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: -in a state of unconsciousness hypnotism- aleyah doesn't own me

Aleyah: yep!

Sunny: -appears out of thin air and throws peanuts at Aleyah-

Aleyah: MEANIE! -Runs off and cries-

* * *

**Chapter One – Bumping into Bass Girl**

"But Dad..."

"Inuyasha stop complaining! You'll be switching to a normal school from your old boarding school, and that's final!"

Inuyasha glared at his father stubbornly, and Inu Taisho glared back with equal stubbornness. Finally, Inuyasha gave a sigh of defeat and gave in, whilst Inu Taisho folded his arms across his chest, and smirked with triumph. "Good. Now you're leaving on Monday. That gives you an evening to pack, now go get ready."

Inuyasha nodded glumly, and turned his back on his father, and strode in a proud manner out of the room where they were arguing. The sixteen year old stomped up the extremely large set of stairs in the Yuzuki Manor, and when he turned to the fifth floor, where the bedrooms were situated, and a door flew open as Inuyasha neared it. Sesshoumaru poked his head out, and frowned slightly.

"I hear your going to a new school. It shall be different from your previous school, that's for sure, little brother."

"Yeah you heard right." Inuyasha grimaced, but Sesshoumaru simply grinned.

"Well, you'll be happy to know, that Rin goes to that school. As do I." Rin was Sesshoumarus girlfriend of two years. Sesshoumaru turned his small frown into a curt nod, and Rin poked her head out from Sesshoumarus room, grinning like crazy.

"Hey! Inuyasha, the gang'll be jumping out of their skins to meet you!" Inuyasha had absolutely NO idea who she was talking about. Rin blushed, and then came out into the large hallway. She was in a well fitting pair of black and ripped jeans, her t-shirt was tight, and it read 'Daddies Little Angel' on the front. As for her shoes, a black pair of converse high tops, and her brown hair was very messy and all over the place.

"Um, Rin, Who is 'The Gang'?" Inuyasha inquired, very curious as to know who the gang was.

Sesshoumaru curled his lips into a small smile, and Rin just grinned in her girlish way. "Remember the project I started? With the band?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well, the band will be coming over for a practice tonight, and seeing as they're apart of the gang, d'you want to meet them?"

Inuyasha considered this proposal for a moment. He remembered getting a quick glimpse of a dark haired girl he had seen somewhere before, but didn't know where, a couple of months back just when she got off a motorbike, and he headed off to his previous school, but he didn't know she was in a band. He shrugged, and then shook his head.

"Sorry Rin, Sesshoumaru, but I've got to pack my bag for this new school im going to."

Sesshoumaru contemplated this for a moment, and then nodded. "I see. And please, if you have time, come down and have a look at what we've been working on. Kags would be very pleased to meet you."

Inuyasha nodded, with a confused look on his face, and then headed off to his room to start packing for school the next day. _Who is this 'Kags' person?_ Inuyasha thought to himself in a confused manner, and sighed, sitting on the bed, and then starting to pack his bag again.

Inu Yasha was in the middle of packing, and it was already half an hour since he had argued with his father, Inu Taisho, about switching schools. Listening to his stomach grumble, Inuyasha grimaced and stopped packing, grabbing his white iPod with pretty much all of his favorite bands songs on it, which happened to be Black Roses, and switched it on, listening to their latest song, Oceans Avenue, and running down the stairs at a good pace, aiming himself for the kitchen, which was on the opposite side of the hall, across the big doors that were at the front of the mansion.

As he ran across where the doors where, they opened, and a surprisingly familiar raven haired girl with a black iPod with numerous stickers on it in her ears ran into him, knocking him over. He was promptly knocked unconcious for a couple of minutes, but when he awoke by some water on his face, he saw a pair of unusual hazel blue eyes pouring into his amber eyes in a worried manner.

Kagome sat at her desk thinking to herself, with her headphones in her ears, listening to the latest song from that they had recorded which was Oceans Avenue. She grinned, and sang along with the words, while writing up some new tabs for her bass playing, for a new song in their band, _Black Roses_ on her computer. She typed in some more tabs, and then picked up her black iPod nano, and paused the music their band was playing, and stood up from her computer, before grabbing her bass guitar that was tweaked to the max, making it a perfect bass all around.

"KAGOME!"

A voice screamed at the top of her lungs, as Kagome practiced her bass tabs, her huge amplifier up to full volume. Kagome stopped for a second, listening to someone's voice, sounding far away, because her bass guitar was up to full volume, as her twin sister Kikyo burst into the room, with what looked like a very, very furious expression on her face.

"Could you turn that INFERNAL racket down? Kagura, Brianna, Deandra and I are TRYING to study!"

"Oh im sorry dear sister, I didn't know you had jock friends over. Tell them to get a life for me, please." Kagome said mock sweetly, and slammed the door in Kikyos face. Kagome smirked with triumph, and locked her door, ignoring Kikyos shouting from out in the hallway, and continued practicing her bass guitar, until she realised it was almost five thirty, and then grabbed her bass guitar case, put it away, grabbed her iPod, and grabbed the key to her room and headed out the door, locking her room, and then running past Kikyos room, shouting "Going to the Yuzukis place, talk to you later suckers!" with a shout of "Finally!" from Kikyo.

Kagome grinned, and headed out the door, and practically sprinted the short two block walk to the Yuzuki Manor with her black iPod in her ears, and practically laughed when she saw Miroku, Shippou and Sango walking in as well, and as they turned around, she waved madly, and they waved a reply, Mirokus right arm around Sangos waist in an affectionate way. Kagome raised an eyebrow in suspicion and amusement.

"Yo Sango! You start dating the lecher in the holidays?" Kagome yelled, and Sango grinned and blushed.

"Yeah, what's the problem with…" SLAP "LECHER!" For while Sango wasn't looking, Mirokus hand traveled from around her waist to rest on her backside, earning a slap from Sangos waving hand, and a shouting at. Kagome giggled, and caught up to them in no time, as they were walking though the gates. Kagome smiled and ruffled Shippous hair in a playful manner.

"Hey Y'all. Think Rins already here?"

Miroku nodded. "Sure. She's almost always here, seeing as Fluffy is her boyfriend."

As Miroku spoke, Kagome snickered and folded her arms across her chest, and Sango agreed with a nod, then stated, "I think we should go in now. We need extra practice, seeing as Ben left the school, and pretty much left the state all together."

Ben was their previous lead guitarist, and he was quite good, until he had to leave, seeing as he had to move to England. With these words, the four of them walked up the gravel path that led to the manor, knowing exactly where to go, and to where Rin and Sesshoumaru, aka Fluffy, were waiting.

Kagome, who was eager to get inside and start rehearsing their next song, Boy at the Rock Show, ran ahead of everyone in a sprint, laughing as Sango, Shippou and Miroku tried to keep up. She flung open the door, and her blue hazel eyes widened with shock as she tumbled onto another person, who had most likely been knocked out. She stood up groggily, and rubbed her head.

"Owww…" She mumbled, and knelt down on the floor, feeling dizzy. Miroku, Sango and Shippou caught up to her and looked down at the guy, asking her if she and he were ok. He had a strange resemblance to Sesshoumaru, but he had never said anything about having a younger brother, let alone one as gorgeous as this. Shrugging him off as a relative, Kagome recognized him from somewhere, she didn't know where, but Kagome never forgot a face, _especially_ one as gorgeous as this. When they finally figured out to move him, they pulled him to the lounge room and Shippou called a maid to fetch a wet towel.

When Kagome put it on his forehead, she saw his eyes flutter open, and found herself staring worriedly into a pair of stunning amber eyes.

"Uhh, where am I?" The boy with the long silver hair and the cute dog ears said groggily, and then his eyes widened with shock and he pointed at Kagome.

"Oh... My... GOD! It's you!"

* * *

Aleyah: Ah, that's it for the end of chapter one!

Inuyasha: -is groggy, seeing as he has just been lifted from the hypnotism aleyah put on him- erk

Kagome: Do I have to be punk!

Aleyah: your still innocent Kags, I wouldn't make you emo!

Shade: -pops head in- WAFFLES!

Sango: -blinks- okay….

Miroku: -feels sangos butt and is slapped-

Sango: LECHER!

Inuyasha and Kagome together: anyways, please review! -inu does his trademark puppy face and kagome does her trademark innocent face-


End file.
